Clannad: Yuri Wonderland
by YuriChan220
Summary: Nagisa Furukawa finds herself in love with girls. So she decides to form her own Yuri Club to support Girls' Love. AU with Nagisa as a shy but a healthy girl. Nagisa x Harem, but mainly Nagisa x Fuko
1. Little Lost Sheep Finds a Way

**Clannad: Yuri Wonderland**

 **Protagonist: Nagisa Furukawa**

 **Pairing: Nagisa x Fuko**

 **Them: Nagisa x Harem**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Before we start, I want to say something:**

 **The fanfics I'm trying to look for as motivation and inspiration, they mostly have Nagisa's death scenarios and things happening after Nagisa's death. Some of them don't, yes, but most of them I find are tragedy fics. And personally, I'd rather not go there to get even more depressed.**

 **So, I decided to change things. Here, is an AU where there is still a cute and shy Nagisa, but in perfect condition. Nobody's dying in this one. Ehehe!**

 **Hope that satisfies you all. If not, well…I'm sorry.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Spring has come. The cherry blossoms scatter and float around everywhere as boys and girls everywhere are entering high school. Especially with a very shy girl with medium length reddish-brown hair. She stops to look up at the cherry blossoms scattering everywhere. It's the start of her year and her mouth curves into small smile. She raises her open hand to catch one of the cherry blossoms and looks down at it.

"I hope I get to make new friends this year..." she says softly.

This girl, Nagisa Furukawa, is a very shy and quiet girl who had a hard time making friends ever since middle school. She hardly gets noticed by anyone, except for a few. However, this doesn't stop her from trying. She vowed to herself that one day, she'll make friends at the start of high school. This is the start of something new. A new journey for her, hoping that it'll be better for her.

"U-ummm...excuse me," another soft female voice calls to her from behind.

"Y-yes?" Nagisa turns around to see a girl that's a head taller than her with short violet hair with a white ribbon tied to the right.

"Are you lost? Ummm...I can show you...t-to your classroom," the short haired girl offers.

"Oh, s-sure!" Nagisa nods. "Sure you can!"

"Ah, good~" the short haired girl walks up to the reddish-brunette. "Can you tell me what year you're in?"

"I'm a...first year. Class...1-B"

"Class 1-B. I can definitely show you there. I'm a second year, Ryou Fujibayashi."

"I'm...Nagisa Furukawa," the smaller shy girl says.

"Ryou!" an older voice calls. The girls turn towards another girl with long, waist length violet hair just like Ryou, but has a white ribbon tied to the opposite side. "You went ahead without me. Oh, who are you talking to there?"

"U-um...Onee-chan...I'm showing this lost girl," Ryou replies.

"I see," the long violet haired girl leans down to Nagisa's level. "And who might you be, cutie?"

Nagisa squeaks and blushes from being called that. "I'm...N-Nagisa Furukawa."

"Nagisa, huh? Nice name. My name is Kyou Fujibayashi, the older twin of my Ryou~"

" _Your_ Ryou-chan?" Nagisa quirks an eyebrow.

"Yes! I love Ryou from the bottom of my heart! And no one steals her away from me!" Kyou declares with a fist pumped in the air.

Ryou flails her arms wildly. "O-Onee-chan! You don't need to say that out loud!"

"Haha! I'm just letting everyone know~"

"G-good for you..." Nagisa sweat drops with a nervous giggle. What a combination of twins.

Kyou wraps an arm around Nagisa's shoulder. "Come. Let's lead you to your classroom, Nagisa! You can count on your older sister like me!"

"Older sister?" Nagisa questions.

"Everyone looks up to Onee-chan like a big sister," Ryou explains. "She's gotten used to it, though. She loves having that reputation."

"I see." Nagisa blushes as she looks down at the ground. She has never met two kind people on her first day in just a few minutes after she arrived.

The two enter the school and the twins lead her exactly to her destination. Nagisa bows and thanks them as the twins head to their own respective classroom. She blushes just thinking about how kind they were to her. It's the first time this ever happened to her. However, she can feel her heart beating rapidly just from thinking about them, too. Why's that?

Classes come and go until lunch time. However, Nagisa decides to have a look around while she has the time. Leaving the classroom, she decides to take a little detour. The school is large for sure, so she might want to take a look at a few places before entering the cafeteria.

She trots down the halls to see if anything catches her eye. Nothing much since most of the classrooms were empty. Some of them haven't been used at all. No desks, no books, nothing. She walks by it and heads down towards one area where there are art supplies. She slowly slides open the door to hear some chipping, making her squeak and cover her mouth.

"H-Hello in there..." she says quietly.

There sits a girl with long dark gray hair tied in a low pony-tail, carving up a wooden starfish.

"Ah! Who...who's there!?" the girl squeaks, holding up her carved starfish for a shield.

"Eek! I'm sorry! I...I had no idea you were in here! I was just looking!" Nagisa cries, flailing her arms.

"Don't scare me..." the girl sits back down and continues her work.

Nagisa slowly walks over towards the girl. "Hey...that looks amazing. How long did it take to do this?"

"Hmmm? About a week," the girl replies.

"Why are you here by yourself when lunch is starting?"

"No one will bother me here."

"Ah...w-well...if you'd like...can I...stay with you? I have...no one else to eat lunch with." Nagisa fiddles with her fingers.

"You'd do that?" the dark gray haired girl looks up at the shy girl. She seems interested.

"S-sure I would! I'm quite lonely right now."

The girl glances at her starfish and then scoots a desk closer to her, patting the area. Nagisa gasps happily and proceeds to sit next to the girl.

"Oh! Um...my name is Nagisa Furukawa," the reddish-brunette says, holding out her hand. "Let's get along."

"Ah...my name is Fuko Ibuki," the dark gray haired girl replies, gently gripping it. "Let's...definitely get along."

"Fu-chan~!" Nagisa says.

"Eh? Why Fu-chan?"

"Cause you're so cute! You're even smaller than I am~"

Fuko blushes and turns away. "D-don't treat me like a kid, you know?"

Nagisa pets her like a puppy. "Why wouldn't I when you got this adorable figure~?"

"I said don't!" Fuko squeaks.

For the rest of lunch, Fuko and Nagisa eat and talk together, getting to know each other a bit. Fuko loves arts and crafts, so that's why she's working so hard to carve wooden starfish. Heck, she's made about 10 so far, which surprises Nagisa. They finish a bit early and they sit back, taking in the silence inside the empty art room.

"So...I want to ask you..." Fuko says. "Is there anything you'd like to do while in school? Any clubs you'd like to join?"

"Oh...that never crossed my mind," Nagisa replies. "I'm just taking some detours, that's all."

"Ah, I see," Fuko says. "I want to join the art club. Then, I can really show off my talent. Hey! Why don't you come with me?"

"U-ummm...I'm not very keen on art, to be honest..." Nagisa says.

"Awwww, really? That's too bad."

"Sorry..."

"Well...what ARE your specialties?" Fuko says, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm...well...I do love to cook since my mother runs a bread bakery..."

"Then join the cooking club!" Fuko says. "I heard they have delicious recipes you can do! Maybe make new friends there as well~!"

"A cooking club? Hmmm...maybe I'll give it a try," Nagisa says. "Thanks, Fu-chan~"

"No problem~"

"And I hope you have fun with your art club. I think they'll be happy that they have a talented artist like you."

"Y-you think so?" Fuko blushes.

"Yep! I guarantee it~"

The bell rings, meaning afternoon classes. Nagisa takes her bento, bids her new little friend a farewell and heads out the halls to get to her next class. However, she has no idea where her history class is. She looks around, low and high and looks at her schedule. It may be far from where she is.

"You need a little help, miss?" a female voice says.

Nagisa turns toward a tall girl with long gray hair with a black headband on her head. She looks serious and strong and has beautiful facial features. Nagisa's heart almost skips a beat just from looking at her.

"Oh! Y-yes!" Nagisa replies.

"No need to worry. Just tell me where you're headed and I'll lead you there," the girl says as she walks up to her, putting a reassuring hand on the shy girl's shoulder.

"Oh. Thank you...umm..."

"Call me Tomoyo," the gray haired girl says.

"Thank you...Tomoyo-chan!" Nagisa can feel her heart beating again. Another person is kind to her on her first day. This is amazing. This has to be her luckiest first day ever.

Nagisa shows Tomoyo the class she's in and the gray haired girl gladly leads her to her destination. It took about a few minutes to get there and luckily the reddish-brunette makes it in time thanks to Tomoyo's help. She turns toward the gray haired girl and bows.

"Thank you very much, Tomoyo-chan!" she says.

"No problem. If there are any further questions, just come by the student council office after school. It's just on the second floor next to the science room."

"O-okay. I will!"

Tomoyo gives a wave and leaves with her long hair swaying gracefully. Nagisa almost swoons at this.

"The student council?" Nagisa questions herself as she sits at her desk scratching her head. "And Tomoyo-chan's part of it? I wonder what position she's in."

There are many questions that are floating around in her mind, but the ones that stand out the most are club related. Joining clubs, how to sign up for one and such. She definitely will talk about it with Tomoyo after school to see if any are available, especially the cooking club.

The classes pass by and finally the school day is over, which means Nagisa can take a few more detours, but first, she has to talk with Tomoyo about the clubs. She goes up to the second floor, finds the science room and then a few feet away from it are 2 large doors. She takes some slow steps toward it and knocks on it a few times.

"Come in!" Tomoyo's voice is heard from the other side.

Nagisa opens it and is greeted by the gray haired girl sitting at a large desk with papers beside her. Tomoyo looks up and smiles.

"Welcome, Nagisa," she says. "I'm the student council president here. You are welcome to talk to me any time."

"Thank you," Nagisa says. "Ummmm...I was wondering about the clubs. Where do I sign up?"

"Well, you can fill out the applications here," Tomoyo lays out the papers in front of her. "You can join any club here. Kendo club, karate club, art club, anything. Then, you deliver the applicant to me and you've been signed up." Before Nagisa can speak, Tomoyo beats her to it. "However, Nagisa, some of the clubs have already been used. They can no longer hold any more members."

"W-well...which clubs are used then?" Nagisa is nervous about what Tomoyo's response is.

"Let me see..." Tomoyo types on her computer. "There's...book club, karate club...art club..."

"Wait, art club!?" Nagisa gasps. "This is the first day! How can there be so many members already?"

"Sadly, early bird gets the worm...so to speak," Tomoyo replies.

"What about the cooking club? Are there still available members left?" Nagisa pleads.

"Hmmm...I'm looking. Nagisa...the same thing goes for the cooking club. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." Nagisa is disappointed. She cannot believe people will be so eager to register for joining clubs this early. "I see."

"However..." Tomoyo says. "There IS a bright side to this: some of these classrooms are completely empty. They are never used at all, not even by the teachers." She types something and prints. "Here. Take this. A blank application for creating a club of your own. It can be anything you desire it to be. There's no time limit to when you can return it. Take your time. It'll come to you."

Nagisa gasps happily. "You really mean it!?"

"I got the teacher's permission," Tomoyo says. "So you're free to pick any empty classroom you want and what club you're going to form. It can also be any number of members, no matter who you choose."

"Ahhh~! Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan!" Nagisa exclaims.

Tomoyo nods with a smile. "Glad I could help. Now run along."

"Okay!" With that, the reddish-brunette heads out of the student council room.

The gray haired girl goes back to work, but her mouth curves into a smile. "Such a nice girl," she says to herself.

 ****Later****

Nagisa exits the school, but she finds her little friend sitting on the bench, clutching the wooden star close to her chest, her bangs hiding her expression. Nagisa can tell that something's wrong, so she slowly approaches her while reaching a hand out.

"Ummmm…h-hey, Fu-chan…" she says softly. "Is everything alright?"

"E-everything's fine…I guess…" Fuko replies. Her lips are quivering and her body shakes a little. "I wanted to join the club I always wanted, but…I guess…early bird….g-gets the worm…"

 _That's what Tomoyo-chan said…_ Nagisa thinks.

"The club is already full," Fuko continues. "I didn't know they would even form members this early in the year. I think that's…not fair."

Nagisa sits next to her, putting a hand on the petite girl. "I heard about that. I'm so sorry, Fu-chan."

Fuko sniffles as she wipes some tears off her face. "Wh-what about you? Is the cooking club available?"

"Unfortunately…no," Nagisa says truthfully. "That club is already full, too. I was unlucky as well."

"I see." Fuko looks down at the ground. "What do we do now? It's our first day and I've barely made any new friends yet."

"Hey, hey," the reddish-brunette says. "I'm your new friend, though. Remember? I sat down next to you during lunch in the art room."

"I meant other new friends," Fuko says. "Where will I find them now?"

Nagisa ponders for a moment. Then, she realizes she still has the paper with her and pulls it out of her bag. "Fu-chan! We can make our very own club!"

"Huh?" Fuko jerks her head up. "What are you talking about?"

"Here, take a look," The shy girl scoots closer and shows her little friend the paper. "We can fill out the application to pick out any old empty classroom to use to form our very own club. We just need some members, though."

"How will we do that?"

"Hmmm…" Nagisa then looks over at Fuko's bag with a plastic bag sticking out. Inside it are other wooden starfish she carved. "Fu-chan! I have a great idea! We can use your starfish as invitations!"

"Eh!? Why would we want to do that!?"

"You can keep the one you're holding, but these…you can show how talented you are by giving one of them to any person that might join our new club!"

"S-sure. We can do that," Fuko says. "However, one question: what IS our club going to be?"

Nagisa gasps. Fuko is right. If she wants to form her own club, at least she has to think of a theme for it. Something no one has ever done before. But this decision is rather difficult.

"I'm….not absolutely sure," Nagisa says truthfully. "I have to go now. Maybe I'll think of something at home."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

 ****Home****

"Nagisa-chan~!" Her mother, Sanae greets happily as she trots toward the front door. "Welcome home!"

"Hi, Okaa-san~" Nagisa says after taking her shoes off and takes a whiff. "Mmmm~! What's cooking now?"

"Your favorite pork buns~! You always have them with your dinner, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Of course!"

Sanae is the owner of her bread bakery. Plus that, it's also their home, so the bakery is always located near the entrance. Many people come to her shop because they know she's the "Legendary Bread Maker". She always cooks them well made and for everyone to enjoy. She not only makes bread, but also some donuts with cream fillings inside and cinnamon rolls. Nagisa sometimes helps her mother out with some of the baking and selling. For as long as Nagisa can remember, Sanae's bread has sold millions. This motivates her every single day to bake some bread until night fall to prepare some more for selling. The shy girl is so proud of her mother and her business.

"How was your first day? Make any new friends~?" Sanae says excitedly. "Oh! Did you find anyone you have a crush on~? Maybe someone cute~?"

"Okaa-san!" Nagisa laughs. "Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can ask me all those questions."

"Awwwww, but I want tooooo~" the mother pouts adorably. "I would be happy if my own daughter finds a cute girl her age and falls in love with her. That's my experience when I was your age. Girls in all shapes and sizes, doesn't matter. As long as you love them, I'm sure they'll love you back~"

"Really?"

"Of course~! Akiko-san and I hit it off, remember? When you were little, my husband had an affair, so sadly I filed a divorce. But Akiko Minase-san, my old friend from high school, she was there for me all along. We confessed our love, kissed and been living together ever since."

Nagisa nods. Akiko is another kind young woman that she would call a mother as well. She is very gentle and easy-going with long purple hair that is always tied in a single braid over her shoulder.

"Where's Akiko-san, now?" The shy girl asks.

"She went to get some more ingredients." Sanae replies. "We have a lot to sell tomorrow! Hehe! Mind if you help out when she gets back?"

"Oh, yes! I'll be right back!"

Nagisa goes upstairs to her room and set down her bag, and plops down on her bed while pulling out the paper. She takes a look at it and thinks back on what Fuko told her. The theme of the club seems to be really difficult to decide on, plus the fact that she also has to gather members as well. However, something hits her. In the back of her mind, she can hear her mother's voice from earlier.

 _"Girls in all shapes and sizes, doesn't matter. As long as you love them, I'm sure they'll love you back."_

Her story on Akiko hits her too. Sanae would totally support her daughter if she were to have a crush on a girl since she has a girlfriend of her own. And from her experience on the first day, there were no guys she was looking at, nor can feel her heart beating when being in contact with them. But for the girls, it's different. From her encounters with Ryou, Kyou, Fuko and Tomoyo, she knows she's having a crush on them. If she tells Sanae this, she's going to be very happy. Having more than one crush is even better.

"I got it…" Nagisa says as she sits up. "I got it!"

She now knows what to do for her club. A club where…girls fall in love with other girls.

 **A/N: Hope this is okay. I've worked really hard on this one too. Long and detailed reviews are much appreciated~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**

 **Akiko Minase - Kanon (I do not own that series)**


	2. Gathering Members

**Chapter 2**

 **Gathering Up Members**

"Nagisa-chan~!" Sanae calls. "Do you have all your things?"

"Just a minute!" Nagisa calls back as she runs back downstairs to get her lunch.

Akiko turns around and hands her the bento. "Here you go," she says, her soft and gentle voice being very soothing. "Have a good day."

"I will, Akiko-san~!" the shy girl says.

Grabbing her school bag, she puts on her school shoes when Sanae walks up to her daughter, leaning down to her level.

"Makes sure to make friends with lots of cute girls~" she says, sweetly. "It'll make your day even brighter~"

"Okaa-san, I think I've already made a few friends that are girls~" Nagisa giggles. "Don't you remember from dinner time, I told you this?"

Akiko walks beside her girlfriend with an arm around her shoulder. "Sanae-san is just like that. She's just too excited for her own daughter to have a girlfriend, too~"

"Awwww, Okaa-san!"

Sanae giggles as well and pets her like a puppy. "Take your time. I'm not going to rush you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Okaa-san." The shy girl stands up and walks toward the door. "I'll see you after school!"

"Bye, Nagisa-chan~!"

"Bye Nagisa-san~" Akiko waves.

The shy girl waves back and runs off after the door closes. Sanae and Akiko move close, intertwining hands while still looking at the door.

"I like this girl," Akiko says. "You really think she'll get a girlfriend soon?"

"I'm sure of it~" Sanae says. "If she's made friends with girls, then it's a good start."

"Then we don't have to worry, right?" the violet haired woman turns to face her girlfriend, tipping her chin to her level. "Sanae~san~"

"Akiko-chan…"

They lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

 ****Later****

"Eh!? A Yuri Club!?" Ryou gasps as she walks with Nagisa and Kyou toward the school. "Where did you…come up with that!? And what does it even mean?"

"Girl's Love, silly~!" Nagisa giggles. She holds up the paper. "It's our very own club. Tomoyo-chan allowed it!"

"Interesting~" Kyou says, rubbing her chin. "Well, count me in! Ryou and I are SO in this!"

Nagisa gasps happily. "You will!?"

"Absolutely~!" the older twin replies. "If it's Girls' Love we're talking about, then we have to gather up all the cute girls that are willing to join~!"

"I-I'm in, too," Ryou says. "That…sounds like fun."

"Ah~! Thank you so much, girls!" Nagisa gives both of the twins a hug.

"It's a pleasure~" Kyou says. She pulls away and leans down to her level. "From now on, you may call me 'Kyou-onee-sama' if you'd like~"

"EHHHH!?" Nagisa and Ryou squeak.

"B-b-but Onee-chan! You're MY big sis!" the younger twin whimpers.

"Don't worry, don't worry~" Kyou says. "WE are the special kind of sisters. Nagisa here may call me 'Kyou-onee-sama'. She's such a cutie~!"

"O-okay…Kyou…onee-sama…" As if a sparkling background appears behind the shy girl, Kyou gasps happily and hugs Nagisa tightly.

"Ohhhhh, you're so adorable! But not as adorable as Ryou! But still~!" Kyou cannot contain herself.

Ryou just stands there, sweat dropping. "Onee-chan is really strange…"

 ****Later****

During lunch, Nagisa quickly heads for the art room where Fuko is. She slides open the door and rushes toward the desk next to her.

"Fu-chan! I know what kind of club I'm going to do!" she says, excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" Fuko drops her knife to look at her friend.

"It's a Yuri Club~! Where girls of all shapes and sizes get to fall in love and spend their time together~"

"A Yuri Club?" Fuko tilts her head in an adorable confusion. "That's…a strange one. But also…interesting."

"I know right? So I have a couple members already written down. Including you, Fu-chan~!"

"So…we have four members already?" Fuko says.

"Mm-hmm! Next, we need to find an empty classroom. Something that'll be easy to go to."

"Hmmm…I went by some empty classroom that's next to this one," Fuko says. "No one really uses that one." Fuko says.

"That's perfect~!" Nagisa exclaims. "You're a genius, Fu-chan~!" She pets the petite girl like a puppy, making her blush.

"Oh, thank you," Fuko says softly.

Nagisa jots some things down and takes a look at the paper. There are two blank spaces for a couple more members. But Tomoyo said that they can have as many as she likes. Four members are nice, but she feels that she needs a bit more than that. More girls in love means more enjoyment.

"We need to find some more, maybe 2 more and that's it," Nagisa says. "You still have those wooden stars?"

"Yes…yes, I do!" the petite girl digs into her school bag to take out the plastic bag full of wooden stars. "So….we use these as invitations?"

"Yep! We can use this time to invite some girls who will join our club. Then, I'll hand this in to Tomoyo-chan."

"Alright! Let's go this!"

Both finish up their lunch early, grab their school bags and head out towards the cafeteria, which is packed and very noisy. Both of them sweat drop at this and exchange nervous looks.

"M-maybe we should take a different route…" Nagisa suggests.

"You think?" Fuko deadpans.

They decide to head down to the library first since that is much quieter. There might be some girls who are willing to join right? Nagisa puts on a determined expression and heads downstairs to look for girls. They decide to split up so that they will be more apt to do it faster. Nagisa grabs a few wooden stars and heads down towards a large table where a few girls are sitting there studying. She swallows hard and approaches them.

"U-ummmm…excuse me…" she says softly. "C-can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure what's up?" one girl asks.

"I'd, ummm…I would like to invite you to my club…the Yuri Club~" Nagisa tries her very best to put on a smile. "It's, ummm…it's a club where girls fall in love with one another."

"Interesting, but I'm already booked for the cooking club," the first girl says.

"Same here, sorry," the second one says. "I'm in the literature club."

"I'm in the sewing club," the third one says.

"Oh…I-I see." Nagisa says as she bows. "Thank you. Sorry to bother you."

Nagisa turns around and sighs softly. A failure, but she will not give up. She decides to go to another group of girls. However, they declined as well. She looks around for any other girls, but Fuko is already talking with them from the other side. It seems she's not having much luck either. None of them are willing to join the Yuri Club, so the petite girl gives up and walks over towards Nagisa and shakes her head sadly.

"We tried…" the shy girl says. "But…we should try harder. Maybe after school."

"R-Right!" Fuko says with a fist pumped.

The two girls leave the library and back to the art room since they have at least 10 minutes left until lunch is over. They sit together and ponder a bit on how they can get other girls. But Fuko looks down at the floor with a worried look on her face.

"Should we just go with four members for now?" she asks. "I mean, it's a good start right?"

"Yes, but there HAS to be more," Nagisa says. "The more, the merrier. Plus that, we'll all get to know one another that way and maybe fall in love with that said girl."

"Yes, that's true." Fuko says softly. "But…what if the other girls decline or not interested in that sort of thing because most of them I asked have boyfriends already."

"That's too bad. So sorry to hear that."

Both of the girls sigh. This is going to be a little bit harder than they thought. After school, they're going to try again, see if there are any girls left in the school. They split up again and the first thing Nagisa goes to is the library again. She wonders if people would still go there, despite it being the second day. She slides open the doors and finds just a few people in there. Not as much as earlier. She quietly closes the door behind her and looks around for any girls. There are barely any sitting at the tables, except for two of them. One on each table. But the one that catches her interest is the one at the end. A girl with long purple hair tied in two little pig tails hanging, holding a book in her hand. She looks like she's very invested on whatever she's reading. Nagisa slowly approaches the girl.

"U-ummm…excuse me?" she says softly.

The girl doesn't hear her. Nagisa taps on the table to get her attention.

"Excuse me!" she whispers a little louder.

The girl slowly looks up at Nagisa. "Yes?" Her voice is somewhat quiet.

"Hi, ummm…would you…would you mind if I…s-sat next to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

The shy girl sits next to the quiet one, kicking her legs back and forth. It's an awkward silence, but she needs to do what she's here for. She digs in her bag to pull out one of the wooden stars she borrowed from Fuko.

"H-here!" she squeaks as she holds it out.

"What's…this?" the quiet girl asks.

"It's an invitation to our, ummm….Yuri Club. Girls falling in love with one another, basically," Nagisa explains. "Please…if you'd like to join, I would really love it!"

The girl stares at the wooden star for a moment before taking it. "I would….love to. It sounds like fun."

Nagisa gasps happily. "Really!? You mean it!?"

"Yes…would you like to show me?"

"U-ummm…the thing is…it's not even ready yet and I have to hand in the application to Tomoyo-chan, the student council president," Nagisa says. "But I can gather up everybody else, if I'm able to. And lead you to the classroom."

"That would be…wonderful."

"Excellent! Ah, my name is Nagisa Furukawa, by the way."

"And my name is…Kotomi…Ichinose."

"Pleased to meet you, Kotomi-chan~!" Nagisa says, holding out her hand.

"Same to you…Nagisa-chan…"

Both of the girls giggle and stand up from their chairs and head towards the art room, where Fuko is standing.

"Fu-chan! I got another member!" Nagisa says.

"You did? Oh, that's great~!" Fuko cheers. She looks up at the taller violet haired girl. "And you are?"

"Ummm…K-Kotomi Ichinose…" the quiet girl replies.

"Nice to meet you!" Fuko then turn to Nagisa. "Now, where are the other 2 members?"

"Oh, shoot! I have no idea where they are and I don't have their number-"

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Eh?" Nagisa picks up her phone and flips it open. "H-hello?"

"Yahoo~! Nagisa!" a familiar voice cheers.

"K-Kyou-onee-sama!" the reddish-brunette blushes from saying it out loud. "Wha…how…did you-"

"Ohhhh, a big sister knows things~" Kyou replies. "I saw your number on the schedule when you showed it to us on the first day. I memorized it no problem~"

"Oh…wow…" Nagisa shakes her head roughly. "A-anyways, where are you? I need you here near the art room so that we can show Tomoyo-chan that we got some members for our new club! Unless you're home already…"

"On our way~" Kyou replies. "Luckily, we got cleaning duty, so you don't need to worry about a thing. See ya~!"

Kyou hangs up and Nagisa slowly turns to Fuko, who is quirking an eyebrow.

"Ummmm…'Kyou-onee-sama'?"

"L-Long story…" the shy girl says, waving her hands back and forth.

The girls wait just about 15 minutes until they hear some footsteps. Kyou and Ryou approach them, waving "Hi".

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Nagisa says. "Look, I've made two new friends~!"

"Ohhhhh, who are you, little cutie~?" Kyou asks, leaning down towards the petite girl's level.

"I'm Fuko Ibuki."

"My name is Kyou Fujibayashi," the older twin says and hugs her younger sister. "And this is my younger twin, Ryou."

"H-hello," Ryou waves.

"And you are?" Kyou turns toward the quiet girl.

"Kotomi Ichinose."

"Nice to meet you, Kotomi~"

Nagisa clasps her hands together. "Okay! We have…5 members so far! I think…that should be enough, right?"

"Possibly," Kyou shrugs.

"Here's the empty classroom," Fuko says as she unlocks the door and slides it open.

The girls walk over toward it and indeed, it's completely empty. They take a gander at it for a couple of minutes before they exit and close the door. Nagisa jots the classroom's location on the application and starts to lead the way.

"Come on, girls!" she says. "We are headed towards Tomoyo-chan's student council office!"

They head towards the double doors and Nagisa knocks on it.

"Come in!" Tomoyo calls from the other side.

Nagisa opens it and the girls approach the student council president. "Tomoyo-chan, here is the application. I've written everything down and got my members right here." She gestures her hand towards her group.

Tomoyo reads through it and gives a nod of approval. "Interesting. Yuri Club, huh? Hmmmm…"

"Eh? Is there…something wrong?" Nagisa says.

"It needs a better title," Tomoyo says as she gets out a pen. "Here. Let's call it, 'Yuri Wonderland'."

"Ohhhhh~! Yuri Wonderland sounds awesome!" Fuko cheers.

"You're a genius, Tomoyo-chan~!" Nagisa says.

When Tomoyo is done writing she looks up and smiles with a nod. "There. All set. You may now use this empty classroom as your very own club."

The girls gasp happily and start cheering. Nagisa quickly takes the gray haired girl's hands in hers.

"Thank you, thank you so much~!" she says cheerfully.

"No problem. Now then, you run along, okay?"

"Alright!"

The girls leave the room except for Nagisa. She turns toward the gray haired girl and then glances at the wooden starfish she just took out of her bag. It may or may not be bad just to ask the student council president to join as well. She slowly approaches her.

"Excuse me…" she says softly.

"Yes?" Tomoyo stops writing and looks up at the shy girl.

"I…I was wondering…if you would be able to join…our club too," Nagisa holds out her invitation. "If no, I understand. I just want to support girls' love. Because I believe it's…it's a powerful and beautiful thing to have."

"That's very kind of you, Nagisa, but sadly, I'll have to decline," Tomoyo says with a sad smile.

"Okay. I'll see you."

Nagisa leaves the room. Tomoyo lets out a soft sigh and goes back to work.

 ****Later****

"Whoo hoo~!" Kyou cheers as she twirls around inside the completely empty classroom. Luckily they were able to borrow some chairs from the art room to sit on, but Kyou is just too excited right now. "We got our own Girls' Love club! It's so awesome! Get can do all kinds of stuff with each other~!"

"That's right~" Nagisa says. "Each and every girl will have a respective partner, but it's okay to switch it up a little. Because we're ALL members here. Girls in love have no limits to who they are in love with. The more, the merrier."

"So…how else does this club work?" Fuko asks. "What are you planning to do for the rest of the year?"

"Well, like I said, to support girls' love all around the school," Nagisa says. "My mother in fact…she loves girls and has a girlfriend of her own. She helped me realize that no matter which girl, all in shapes and sizes, I'm sure that someday, they'll feel the same way. I believe that Girls' Love is a very beautiful thing and we can all share it around the school~"

"What if…what if they don't like it?" Ryou asks. "I'm afraid this might be a waste…"

"No it's not," Nagisa protests. "You girls are all here because that interested you. So, we shouldn't give up just because a few think this isn't right."

"I agree," Fuko says. "I'd say we should start the club…together~!"

"Yes! That's right! We should have the privilege to have this sort of club because it was approved~!" Kyou says.

"I'm in!" Ryou says.

"Me too…" Kotomi agrees. "But…who will be the club president? We can't run it without a club president."

Everyone ponders for a moment until Nagisa speaks up.

"I think I should be the club president," she says. "I made this club from my own will."

Kyou nods in agreement. "I have no problem with that."

"That's our Nagisa-chan~" Ryou says.

"I say go for it," Kotomi says.

Nagisa turns toward Fuko. "Well, Fu-chan? What do you say?"

The petite girl smiles, nodding and then hugs the reddish-brunette. "Of course. You deserve this position."

The rest cheer for her and hug the shy girl happily. The club has finally been made. It's just the beginning.


	3. It Starts with a Confession

**Chapter 3**

 **It Starts off with a Confession**

Days go by since the Yuri Wonderland Club has formed. The girls worked together to decorate the empty classroom and sort some desks and tables to some areas, but leave a big area in the middle as "Circle Time" for the girls to discuss and talk with one another. They set a big rectangular table in the back for anyone who wants to bring in snacks, beverages, music or games. Then, they work together to create a colorful banner to put up at the front of the room. Flowers everywhere, blue color in the background and pink letters for the title of their club. Fuko does most of the art since she's an excellent artist. Then, the girls put up the banner and stand back to admire it. They smile and nod in satisfaction, feeling accomplished about how hard they all worked on this banner, plus the decorations. Despite the few days going by, the club still hasn't been officially run by Nagisa since they are still planning on some things. However, the shy girl has some ideas in her head that might go smoothly when they are done organizing and making a few adjustments.

A week passes and the room is complete. It's well organized and ready to be run by Nagisa herself. The shy girl walks toward the room one day and looks through the window to see the amazing work they have done together. Today after school, she's going to run the club herself for the first time. It's like a dream come true and can't fight off the happy tears that's about to form in her eyes.

"You're happy about it?" Tomoyo's voice snaps the reddish-brunette back to reality.

"Oh! Y-yes! Yes I am!" Nagisa says, facing the student council president. "I, ummm…I have you to thank, Tomoyo-chan! If it hadn't been for you…"

"No problem~" the gray haired girl says. "I'm just doing my job."

The girls fall silent for a moment before Nagisa speaks up again.

"Ummm…Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes?"

Nagisa is about to ask her to join anytime, but she recalls what the student council president said to her earlier. She declined, yes. It's completely understandable that she has student council work, but what else does she do? It can't be just the student council work. There must be some time for her to join in, right? Not every day has to be a student council meeting too.

"I know I asked this before but…you can join our club anytime," Nagisa says. Her hands are behind her back and her foot slowly slides across the floor a few inches. "Y-you must see how well it's going to run, plus…you get to experience the joy of girl's love." She walks toward Tomoyo and gently takes her hands in hers. "Please…"

Nagisa's cute innocent eyes is like they're putting her in a trance. How can she say no to that cute face? Tomoyo puts on a gentle smile.

"Alright. If I have the time, I'll go watch what you do on your first day," she says. "But as for joining, I can't make any promises. However…if you really want me to…" There is a slight blush on her face while turning her head away.

Nagisa gasps happily, knowing that she's finally accepting the offer. She hugs the student council president. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan~! I promise, this club is going to run beautifully~!"

"I'm sure you will~" Tomoyo pulls away and pets the shy girl. "Do your best, okay?"

"Yes! I will~!"

With that, Nagisa skips off down the halls with the student council president crossing her arms under her bosom and smiling.

"This girl," she says to herself. "She's got major perseverance. I like it."

She then turns around, making her long hair sway and then walks in the opposite direction.

 ****Lunch Time****

"So how are you going to run our club today?" Fuko asks as she carves yet another wooden starfish.

"Hmmm….I'm not entirely sure, but luckily I do have some things in mind," Nagisa replies while eating her favorite pork bun.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Ehehe! You'll have to wait until the club meeting~" Nagisa winks.

"Awwww!" the petite girl pouts adorably.

Nagisa giggles again and bites into her pork bun again. "I don't know how the club will turn out on the first day, but I believe that it'll work out fine. I'm the club president after all."

"Mm-hmm," Fuko says as she carves some more. "You'll do fine, Nagisa-san. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Fu-chan~" The shy girl pets the petite girl like a puppy.

"I'm not a kid, so you can stop petting me like that…"

"You're just so cute, Fu-chan~"

"I said stop!"

 ****Later****

School ends and the time has finally come. Nagisa waits by the art room with Fuko standing next to her, waiting for the Fujibayashi twins, Kotomi and Tomoyo to come. In just a few minutes, Kyou and Ryou approach them, waving to Nagisa and the older twin hugs the shy girl tightly as a greeting. Ryou hugs Nagisa as well, only hers is more gentle than her older sister's. Nagisa pulls away and looks around for Tomoyo. She's taking a bit longer, but she may be doing some work, which is understandable.

"What about Kotomi?" Kyou asks. "She's taking a bit longer to come here."

"Hmmmm…" Nagisa rubs her chin to think. "Oh! Maybe she's still in the library. Don't worry. I'll get her!"

Nagisa runs off toward the library, slides open the door and walks down the isles just to search for her quiet friend. Lucky for her, Kotomi is sitting where she usually sits during library hours. She is once again reading a book, so Nagisa has to tap on the table gently to get her attention.

"Ummmm…Kotomi-chan?" she says, softly.

No answer.

"Kotomi-chan!" she whispers loudly.

"Eh? Oh…Nagisa-chan…" Kotomi turns her attention towards the shy girl.

"It's time to go to our club now."

"Ah…yes…so sorry about that…" The quiet girl closes her book and grabs her school bag. "Let's go."

Nagisa nods and the two of them walk towards where their group is, but Tomoyo is still not there. The shy girl looks around for the student council president, but can't find her.

"Is she not coming?" she asks.

"Did you ask her to come?" Kyou asks.

"Yes, I did," the shy girl says. "I hope she's not too busy." She's beginning to get a little worried. However, the worry quickly ceases when she hears footsteps from behind her and turns around to see the very person she's looking for. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sorry it took me so long," the gray haired girl says. "But now I'm here. Shall we get started?"

"Yes! Yes, let's~!" Nagisa replies and immediately slides open the door toward their own club room.

The girls walk in and slide the door closed behind them after Kotomi enters last. Everyone picks up the chairs and gather around in a circle, but Nagisa takes the time to get out her mother's famous bread and set them on the table. Kyou is the first to take notice.

"Oh, what do you have there?" she asks.

"Ah, my mom's famous bread~" Nagisa answers. "I thought everyone would want to give a try."

"Oh, yes please!" Kyou picks up the bread and puts the butter on it with a plastic butter knife Nagisa gave her.

"I…I would like to try too," Ryou says as she takes another piece of bread and puts butter on that also.

Everyone else does the same and then take a bite out of the bread. They hum happily at the taste and turn towards the reddish-brunette.

"These are really good~!" Kyou exclaims. "Your mother really knows how to bake these~!"

"Ahhh, I'll be sure to tell my mom that~" Nagisa says. "Oh, want me to make some tea? We DID buy that coffee maker earlier."

"Sure thing~" Tomoyo says as she takes another bite. "Oh, man! It's delicious. What is it?"

"It's a pork bun, my favorite~" Nagisa says as she starts to brew the tea. "I enjoy them a lot."

Fuko takes a bite as well and hums at the taste. "Mmmm~! So good~!"

"Where in the world did your mother ever learn to make these~?" Ryou says.

"Well, my mother actually runs a bread bakery," Nagisa explains. "Her bread is so good that it sold millions."

"Sold millions!?" Kyou exclaims. "Your mother must really love cooking!"

"She does~" Nagisa says.

Kotomi smiles. "I love your mother's bread. So tasty."

"Thanks! Oh, the tea is ready~" Nagisa walks over toward the coffee maker and pours everyone their tea and hand the cups to them.

Then, they go over toward the circle of chairs and sit down. Nagisa looks back and forth at the girls who just sat down and smiles.

"Everyone~" she says. "Welcome…to Yuri Wonderland…where girls fall in love. Now, here's what I think this club should go: those who are in love with their significant other or has a crush on another girl, they are welcome any time to spend their time with them and work on their relationship. Another thing that's important is it doesn't have to be two people. If you love more than one, that's fine with me. That's what girl's love is all about. If you love someone and they love you back, it's a-okay~"

The girls nod in understanding as Nagisa continues.

"So, what I think we should start of with is…a love confession~"

Everyone gasps in surprise.

"L-Love…confession?" Ryou stutters.

"Well, to know who's in love with who, we need to start it off with a confession," Nagisa explains. "Then, we'll go from there. Now who wants to start?"

Kyou immediately raises her hand.

"Wow, Kyou-onee-sama~" Nagisa giggles. "You really want to do this?"

"Of course~" the older twin says as she turns to Ryou. "You ready for this?"

"W-wait a minute…Onee-chan…you mean…" the younger twin trails off as Kyou gently takes her hands in hers, dropping to one knee.

"Ryou, my precious little sister," Kyou says with a serious expression. "I've been hiding it for a long time now, but since we are here, I think now's the time to come out and say it: I love you, Ryou. More than a sister. And I want to be your girlfriend. Please…will you go out with me?"

Ryou blushes heavily, cupping one hand to her mouth. "Onee-chan…you…" She's at a loss for words. She had no idea her older sister would feel that way about her. But for her, she's very happy to hear such words. "Thanks, Onee-chan. I love you too~!"

"Ryou~!" Kyou gasps happily, with happy tears prickling in her eyes.

The two intertwine hands and share a passionate kiss, making the other girls swoon.

"Incest~" Kotomi says. "That's so beautiful~!"

Tomoyo doesn't say anything, but she crosses her arms with a small smile. Nagisa and Fuko exchange looks and smile. The twins pull away and turn toward the other girls, blushing.

"Congratulations, Kyou-onee-sama, Ryou-chan~" Nagisa says. "Now then, who's next?"

Nobody moves or says anything for the moment. Kotomi stands up, her face tomato red as she takes one step forward.

"I…have a love confession…." she says quietly.

"Well then, let's hear it~" Nagisa says.

"O-okay…" Kotomi looks at the girls back and forth who are looking at her, making her more nervous. She squirms her legs together while putting both fists on her chest. "I…I love…all of you here!"

Everyone goes silent for more than a minute. Kotomi looks back and forth again, whimpering.

"Uuu…is it wrong…to have a harem?" Kotomi asks.

"If anything I think Nagisa's the chick magnet," Kyou points out. "She's our club president after all, thus invited us all here."

"Th-that may be true, but…" Kotomi backs away a step. "If I had to choose one then…Nagisa-chan is the one I love most."

The shy girl nods. "Okay. That's a good start. How about you, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Me? W-well umm…" Her blue eyes dart back and forth while blushing. "I'll be honest…I've never fallen in love with a girl before. And…well…"

Nagisa stands up as well. "Hey, we're here for a reason. You can pick anyone here. All that matters is we as girls should love each other equally. You may switch it up as much as you like."

"That would be okay for you girls," Kyou says as she hugs her sister. "But me and my sister? We stay together forever, you hear?"

"Then…I'm afraid you wouldn't like my love confession, would you?" Tomoyo says.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kyou asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm…in love with you…Kyou Fujibayashi."

Everyone gasps again.

"That's right," Tomoyo says. "Ever since I laid eyes on her in the school, I fell in love with her. But…I had to hide my feelings just because she's always protecting Ryou."

"But it's okay!" Nagisa jumps in. "It's alright! You can love Kyou-onee-sama! I can allow it! No problem!"

"Ahhhh, thank goodness~" Tomoyo puts her hand to her chest, sighing in relief.

"Anyone else?" Nagisa says. "How about you, Fu-chan?"

The petite girl jumps and looks up at the shy girl. "Me? W-well, ummm…"

"It's okay," Kyou says. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Just go for it."

"Yes! Go for it, Fuko-chan~!" Ryou agrees, pumping a fist.

Fuko swallows hard and looks up at Nagisa. Her heart starts beating rapidly the longer she stares at the shy girl.

"Yes~?" Nagisa urges.

"I….I, too….have a love confession to make," Fuko admits. She puts aside her wooden star and takes Nagisa's hands in hers. "I love you, Nagisa-san. You were the only person that offered to stay with me when I was alone, even though I wanted to. But the truth is…I really wanted a friend who will stay by my side. And then you came into my life. I asked myself, 'Did God just answer my prayers?'. That's when I immediately fell in love with you. Nagisa-san…please…go out with me."

Nagisa blushes at this. "Fu-chan…"

"How beautiful~!" Kyou says.

"Very wonderful confession~" Kotomi adds.

"Excellent," Tomoyo says.

Ryou wipes her away some happy tears. "Truly, this is beautiful~"

Nagisa gently squeezes Fuko's hands in return. "Of course, Fu-chan. I love you, too~" She turns toward everyone else. "But I also love everyone here…who came to this club. I'm so glad that you all are here. I met all of you, you all liked me and are willing to come here…to this very club. I'm so happy, everyone! I love you all~"

The girls smile and gather around their club president. "We all love you, Nagisa~" they say in unison as they give a group hug.

Nagisa returns the embrace, softly crying happy tears. It's her first day of running Yuri Wonderland and just as she had hoped, this ran perfectly. By the time they pull away, she looks up at Tomoyo.

"Welcome to the club, Tomoyo-chan~" she says. "You confessed your love to Kyou-onee-sama, so you're part of it now~"

"Eh? I am?"

"Of course! There's no need to be shy about it~" Nagisa says. "You have your student council duties, but hey, you can join us any time." She turns to everyone else. "From this day forward, all of us girls are going to have a happy time together. Fun events are going to be scheduled soon, everything. I'm here to have as much fun as all of you! Who's with me~?" She puts out her palm face down.

Kyou is the first to put hers on top. "One!"

"Two!" Tomoyo says.

"Three…" Kotomi says.

"Four…" Ryou says.

"Five!" Fuko says.

"Three cheers for Yuri Wonderland!" Nagisa shouts. "Hip hip…"

"HOORAY~!" The rest of the girls shout in unison.


End file.
